Leather And Lace
by her-imperius-condessy
Summary: There is a new Head Nurse on the Enterprise....These are her adventures.
1. Meeting Sophie

Chapter One: In Which We Meet Sophie, And She Receives Most Excellent News

Beep.

Beep.

I cracked my eyes open.

Beep.

That was a strange noise. I wondered what was causing it.

BEEEEEP!!!

Now my eyes flew open, the final shrill shout from the alarm doing the trick. I remembered now; I had an appointment at Starfleet this morning early, and I had set the clock nearly three hours earlier than I usually did.

My hand seemed to move on its own to shut the alarm off, forgetting that a verbal command would have done the same thing. How my hand could have given a verbal command is beyond me, but my mind does not work this early in the morning with out some sort of emergency to wake me up.

I stumbled out of the bed a few minutes later after I had nearly drifted back off again. I needed a shower and some breakfast before I would be fully operational. And I wanted to be at my best for this meeting.

My mentor for the past ten years, Admiral Yadla, had finally managed to get me an assignment on a Starship. All I was waiting for was this meeting to be formally notified and to be told exactly where I was going. She had sounded unusually excited over the computer the other day; I believe that the Admiral was taking a great deal of pleasure out of keeping the ship's name a secret.

I had been waiting for this day for a while. Usually, when already out of the Academy for three years, most people have already been assigned. But I was special; I entered the Academy at age twelve and proceeded to take on a course load that many people predicted would drive me to either an early grave or the funny farm. It nearly did too, but I was determined.

As one of the youngest in the Academy, and as someone who completed an almost record number of course studies (twenty-three), they asked me to stay around as a teacher. I would have set the record, but many elements of advanced astrophysics were beyond me so I dropped it. I was teaching research skills to people my own age and working as a nurse and a scientist for the next three years. Then, I began to feel the call of open space.

I told Yadla that I didn't care where, a science vessel would have done nicely, or a medical station. I simply needed away from here; the walls of the Academy closing in on me, more confining day by day, the routine become endless and boring. I needed to get away. Badly.

It had taken a month, and then I got the word from Yadla. Lieutenant Sophie Monroe would report to her at 0800 hours to receive information regarding her new assignment. I was so beyond excited.

By 0730, I was sitting in a public transport, clutching a bagel and a travel mug of hot chocolate. I was almost too nervous to eat, but concentrating on eating was at least keeping my hands from shaking. Or, not shaking as badly.

By 0745, I was sitting outside Yadla's office, attempting at a façade of calm and serenity. The Betazoid who was Yadla's personal assistant grinned at me unnervingly, as if she knew exactly what I was feeling. Then I remembered….She did.

After what seemed an eternity, I was finally beeped into the office that I had visited countless times over the years. Yadla had been a benefactor and mentor since before I had even begun at the Academy; she and my father had been friends since they were kids.

If someone passed Yadla on the street in her civilian clothes, they would not guess she was a Starfleet admiral. She was a short, plump Asian woman who barely came up past my elbow, but she could kick my ass; and I have black belts in nearly every martial arts practice. Even the most practiced and respected admirals in the Fleet looked up to this woman. I was proud to have her as my mentor, and as my friend.

She grinned at me as I came in. "Sophie, it has been too long. I have the best news for you, my girl."

I tried to smile back, but I'm not sure I succeeded. "It must be some news."

She grinned more and nodded. "I am so very proud of you. This is going to be a great opportunity for you. Your father…If he were alive…" She only grinned and nodded more. I'd never seen her this excited.

"Thank you, Admiral."

Yadla laughed; she always laughs when I call her 'Admiral'.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Your posting is going to be as Head Nurse on the U.S.S Enterprise."

I felt my eyes widen. "The Enterprise? James T. Kirk's ship?"

"The one and only."

I was at a loss for words. Somehow, I had managed to get posted on the Enterprise. Captain Kirk's adventures were becoming legendary. It was so much more than I could have hoped.

Yadla noticed my shock. "Christine Chapel, their current Head Nurse, is leaving to get her doctor's degree. I had the DON at St. Catherine's send a recommendation. They seemed most impressed with your science, technical, and medical degrees."

I sat there in silence a while longer.

"Taking it in?" Yadla was still grinning.

I sighed and shook my head. Then, I felt a wide smile spread across my own face.

"When do I go up?"

****

Within a week, I had handed in my resignation at the hospital, given all my class notes and plans to the teacher who would be taking over my place, handed the clearance card to my science lab back to the head of the department, and had put all my stuff in storage.

I had packed anything I thought I'd need into a duffle bag and a suitcase, which were sitting next to the door. The next day, the Enterprise was scheduled to be in orbit around Earth. I would be reporting for duty at 1400 hours.


	2. On the Enterprise

Disclaimer- Ha, I forgot this last time….I don't own anything, just Sophie.

Oh, and the rating for right now is just for language, but later in other chapters for some adult-like themes.

Chapter Two: In Which Sophie Embarrasses Herself, But Probably Not For The Last Time

Naturally, I arrived at the Transporter at Spacedock nearly an hour early. I had barely been able to sleep the night before, and I was practically bouncing with excitement.

I stared out the great bay window down at the Starship that sat there docked. Soon, I would be on that ship, a galaxy of opportunities before me. I suddenly felt unusually nauseous.

At 1400 hours exactly, the Transport Chief nodded at me to signify he was ready to beam me down to the Enterprise. The nausea increased two-fold as I stepped up to the platform and set my bags beside my feet. I waved cheerily at the Transport Chief. "Wish me luck!"

He winked at me as he lifted the handle to energize the Transporter. I braced myself; I'd never liked transporting. I used to have an uncle whose left arm didn't re-energize with him. He tried to go back to the planet after it but it had been eaten by a Giant Slugbeast. He hunted that Slugbeast all over the planet, and finally defeated it. He spent hours digging through entrails but never found his arm.

Well, that's the story my dad always told me anyway. I have reason to suspect he made that story up; both my parents were only children.

I re-energized in the Transporter Room on the Enterprise just fine. I blinked to take in my new surroundings; I noticed the two people on the far side of the room. Both were tallish and blonde; the man behind the console wore red, the woman next to him wore blue, like me.

Suddenly, I remembered. "Permission to come aboard?"

The man smiled. "Permission granted."

I grabbed my bags and hopped off the platform before they could change their minds.

The woman smiled warmly at me. "I'm Christine Chapel." She held her hand out to shake.

"Sophie Monroe."

****

Spock was leaning over the science station, checking on readings. They were due to leave Spacedock within the next twelve hours, and he was making sure that everything was working in perfect order. For a change, it actually was.

He was only one of three people on the bridge; Mr. Scott was involved in readings on the warp core reactor and a young Ensign was inspecting some cables in the helm/navigation console. Most of the crew had departed for a brief shore leave, the first in a long, long while.

The Captain and Dr. McCoy had departed together; heading for an unknown destination that Spock highly suspected was a pleasure bar of some sort or another. They had, of course, invited Spock to come along with them, but the Vulcan had declined. He had work to do.

The turbo-lift doors swooshed open; Spock looked up. Nurse Chapel entered, followed closely by someone Spock did not recognize. She was slightly taller than Chapel and had long black hair that she had pulled back in a braid. She wore a blue uniform that was obviously a few sizes too large for her; the skirt was longer on her than it was for most people. Chapel led her over towards the science station.

"Mr. Spock, this is Sophie Monroe. She'll be taking my place as Head Nurse."

Spock stood up, inclining his head. "Lieutenant. I have heard a great deal of you. Your recommendations were most impressive."

Sophie's face flushed a bright shade of red, and Chapel momentarily looked livid. Spock almost shook his head; females, particularly human females, were most illogical. Then, the new Head Nurse surprised him.

"And I have heard of you, sir. They say you are the best First Officer in the Fleet. I believe it, too, if all the stories are true." This is what Spock heard, but no one else could have understood; she had said it in perfect Vulcan.

"Fascinating. Did you spend much time on Vulcan?"

The nurse grinned at him, almost cheekily. "I've never been there, sir. But I hear it's lovely."

****

That was probably the closest I would ever come to seeing a Vulcan look shocked. What had come over me at that moment was beyond me. Mentally, I was slapping myself and yelling 'IDIOT! IDIOT!' Physically, I was standing in a turbo-lift with a suddenly frostier Christine.

She led me into Sick Bay and gave me the tour there. We had already gone by my quarters to drop my bags off; I was going to be taking Christine's old cabin.

Christine showed me where everything was kept, gave me computer codes and so forth, told me how Dr. McCoy liked things done…..

"Where is Dr. McCoy at?" I asked, sitting on the corner of what was to be my desk.

"There's a short shore leave before the ship goes out again." She sighed and looked around the room. "I will miss it here."

"Maybe you'll be able to come back. You know, when you're a doctor."

Christine nodded absently. "Maybe."

We sat in silence for a while; Christine trying to visually memorize the sick bay, and I patiently waiting for her to say anything.

After a time, the comm console on the wall beeped. Christine walked over to it. "Sick bay."

"Chris, it's me!" The voice sounded hurried and frustrated. McCoy, no doubt from how Christine had described him to me.

"Doctor? Is everything alright?"

"Uh, no, not really….The Captain was in a fight. He got knocked unconscious by some sort of weird looking weapon. None of the usual hypos are working to revive him, and I was wondering if you had any clever ideas….I'm afraid of moving him anywhere."

Christine mouthed at the intercom angrily for a moment before I broke in. "Where were they?"

She shrugged at me. "Doctor, where were you?"

"Some club called Druid's Palace or something ridiculous like that…."

"Tell him to try Litvonix."

Christine frowned at me, but relayed the information anyway. A few moments later, he came back on.

"That did it, Chris. What gave you that idea?"

"It wasn't me…It was Sophie's idea."

"Sophie who?"

"Your new head nurse, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, what gave her that idea?"

I walked over next to the comm so Christine wouldn't have to keep relaying info. "I was a triage nurse in San Francisco. The gangs in the area you were in use a weapon that does something weird to brain patterns. Litvonix is the only drug that straightens them out."

"Well, I thank you. Chris, don't go anywhere yet. We'll be back up in a few minutes."

The link went dead.

I grinned at Christine. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

****

A few minutes later I got to meet Dr. McCoy and the Captain.

Captain Kirk was nothing like how I imagined him. I thought he would be taller, and more…I don't know…battle-scarred, I guess. But not all battle scars are external. I'd learned that one myself.

He came in the sick bay supported by a man I guessed was Dr. McCoy. Christine immediately rushed over to them. Since she obviously knew her way around better than I did, and since this was going to be the last time in this sick bay, I stood back in the corner and watched. I've never been a very ambitious person.

Captain Kirk obviously wasn't a big fan of the sick bay and complained while the Doctor and Christine checked on him.

"Bones, I'm telling you I feel fine…."

"And I'm telling you, again for the seventh time….Your brain waves were scrambled. You may not be fine."

Kirk was silent for a moment while he was being scanned. "Well," he asked when McCoy was finished.

The Doctor sighed. "Brain activity is normal."

Kirk sat up. "So I can get back up to the bridge now?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

He immediately jumped down off the bed. "Well, Bones, I thank you….again. Now I believe I have someone else to thank, too…."

McCoy turned to Christine. "Yeah, Chris, where is the new girl?"

I fought the immediate instinct to duck out of sight as all three turned towards my corner. The Captain nodded towards me. "Lieutenant."

I stepped forward. "Yes, Captain."

"Your personnel file was impressive, Ms. Monroe. We're very excited to have you onboard."

"Thank you, sir."

He turned to Christine. "I'm sorry to see you go, but I wish you the best of luck, Ms Chapel. If you ever need a recommendation for anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Christine nodded. "Yes, sir. I appreciate that."

"Bones, I'll be on the bridge." And with that, he was gone.


	3. This Is A Test

Chapter Three: In Which This Is A Test (A What?)

A few hours later, Christine was gone. I had liked her, but I was so beyond excited to be here that I really couldn't miss her.

I spent the rest of the shift getting myself accustomed to the new sick bay and a new boss. I liked Doctor McCoy; he was a little grouchy, but he was obviously a very kind man. No one else came in until five minutes before my first shift was over.

It was the Vulcan first officer that I had embarrassed myself in front of before. He took no notice of me; he just walked right into McCoy's office.

****

"Mr. Spock. How are you this evening?"

"I am well, Doctor. I was going to inquire whether you needed anything before we left Spacedock?"

The doctor looked at him strangely. "Spock, you do know why they make these fancy comm panels, right?" He motioned to the one on the wall in his office.

Spock opened his mouth, probably to answer literally, but McCoy stopped him. "You didn't have to walk all the way down here."

Spock hesitated, which was strange. "I….also wished to speak with your new nurse."

McCoy frowned. "What do you want with her?"

"I wished to ask her if she would consent to being my lab assistant. Lieutenant Burke transferred off this afternoon and…."

McCoy interrupted. "That was pretty sudden, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. He expressed a wish to work in a less excitable environment…."

"In other words, you scared him off with your bizarre experiments."

Spock didn't answer.

"Spock, please don't scare off my nurses….I like this one, okay."

"I will not intentionally scare off your nurse, Doctor. Her record shows that she is a capable assistant. Her work with Doctor Grogan was specially impressive…."

"You? Impressed? I never thought I'd see the day…."

"Really, Doctor. Just because your beads and rattles do not impress me….."

"Now wait just one minute, you green-blooded…."

Spock escaped from the office before McCoy could expand on his tirade. He glanced around; the nurse in question was at her desk, clearly attempting to be inconspicuous while at the same time trying to find out what the Doctor was yelling about. As soon as she saw Spock looking at her, she ducked back behind the data padd she was working on.

Spock walked over to stand in front of the desk.

"Ms. Monroe?"

The young woman jumped slightly, dropping the stylus.

"Uhm….Yes, sir?"

"If it is agreeable with you, I would like for you to join me in the science department as my lab assistant."

The nurse blinked at him for a second. "That would be quite agreeable, Mr. Spock."

"Please meet me on the Bridge in thirty minutes, and we shall get started."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

****

I stood in the Turbo-lift as it went up to the Bridge, understandably nervous. I'd been there earlier, but there were only a few people up there then. Now it would be full of people doing their jobs. People who knew what was going on.

I was so beyond confused. Since when did girls on their first deep space mission get to not only be Head Nurse, but also assistant to one of the most respected scientists in Starfleet? I mean, you only get so lucky, right?

But here I was. Maybe I was just that lucky…..

The lift stopped. Sure enough, the Bridge was bustling with people who knew what was going on. I smiled nervously at the security man standing next to the door, wondering if he could tell I wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't do anything.

I located Spock with my eyes. He was at the Science station (duh), leaning over a monitor. I made my way over to him, almost bumping into a shorter black woman who kindly waved off my apologies.

Mr. Spock glanced up at me. "I will be with you in one moment, Lieutenant."

I nodded, and tried to stay out of people's way.

****

After a few unhappy moments, Mr. Spock and I were finally on our way to Deck Eleven. We didn't speak the way there. I knew enough about Vulcans to know they weren't big on the small talk. Illogical.

He led me past various labs and such, entering the one at the far end of a hallway. The room looked like a storage area; there was a large structure in the middle….two panels of rock and metal, covered in strange runes.

"What's that," I asked innocently.

"This is your test, Ms. Monroe."

"Test?"

"Yes. This device is one we recovered from a mission just before we stopped at Earth. It caused Captain Kirk and members of the crew considerable….anguish. I have studied it, and I know what it is and how it works. Your test is to uncover the same information. You will have access to all the tools in the lab as well as the computer. You have one hour. I will be in lab 4 when you finish."

With that, he left. I stared at the door blankly for a second, then got to work.

****

The door to the lab buzzed and Spock almost frowned. Only thirty minutes had passed; the nurse should not have worked it out that quickly.

"Come."

It was indeed the young nurse, and she didn't waste a second.

"It works like a transporter, only not. Rather than transport physical bodies, it transfers minds. I'm guessing that it started as a malfunction, and someone made this device utilizing that malfunction."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "And how did you deduct all this?"

The nurse grinned at him and held up a data card. "I read your report."

"That report was confidential."

She shrugged. "I'm good with computers."

"You cheated."

"No. You gave me access to the computer."

Spock didn't say anything for a moment.

"Congratulations, Ms. Monroe. You've passed the test."

****

The next six hours passed by quickly. Spock showed me around the labs and told me where everything was. The labs here were much more advanced than the old labs at Starfleet. I knew already…The next two years were going to be so exciting.


	4. Little Green Men

Chapter Four: In Which There Are Little Green Men and Sophie Makes Many New Friends

The next day when I came to Sick Bay, Dr. McCoy was standing in front of a line of nurses; the twelve nurses, in fact, that I would be in command of.

"Ah, there you are. I have asked these ladies to be here so you all can get introduced to each other. I'll be at the Space Station. Dr. M'Benga will be here in about an hour if anything should come up."

And with that, he left. We were currently at Space Station Delta VI. The station was uncomfortably close to Orion space, and even though no hostile actions had been reported, the station's crew had stopped receiving or sending messages. So the Captain, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy were going over to check it out. Leaving me in Sick Bay with a host of unknowns.

"Uhm….I guess the first step in getting to know each other would be…Names. I'm Sophie…." I nodded to the first girl in line; a short Andorian.

"Leitha."

A woman nearly as tall as me with blonde curls. "Tabbi."

Medium height, short brown hair, almost instantly forgettable. "Kirsta."

Short, plump girl younger than me with golden eyes that constantly looked down. "Marhay."

A series of three young women around my age who had matching hair styles except in different colors.

"Boola."

"Dule."

"Sara."

An older woman with an exceptionally long neck. "Laurena."

A woman with bleach-blonde hair and brown skin. "Nicky."

A short woman with orange hair. "Dory."

The shortest girl in the line, with light brown hair. "Jules."

A willow-looking woman with grey hair, but a young face. "Karen."

I nodded. "I'm sure that you all know that this is my first deep space mission. There's a lot going on here that I'm sure I won't know much about. So if any of you have any advice, I'll gladly…"

One of the women, Laurena, raised her hand. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course…." I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm not sure why they chose you for this job….All of us are more qualified for the position. We've been out here for three years…."

One of the three girls who looked alike, Dule, I think, burst in. "Yeah, and we know the ship better…."

"Doctor McCoy has reasons to trust us….What have you done?"

"You weren't even DON at your old hospital, what can you know?"

They all descended on me at once…A barrage of questions about how I dare be there, instead of one of them…

And suddenly, all the lights went off. That shut them up.

"What's going on," a timid voice asked as the emergency lights came on. It was Marhay, the only one who didn't harass me. I made a note to remember that.

Laurena immediately walked over to the comm panel. "Sick Bay to Bridge."

Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

A voice came over the ship-wide intercom.

"Attention U.S.S Enterprise….If there are any of you conscious. This is Groug, Captain of the Orion ship Depret. My crew is currently boarding your ship to take it over, as I have your captain….Thank you."

Groug sounded overly confident with himself.

The other women started talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on, ignoring me. That was fine; I settled at the computer (mercifully working) and began planning an escape.

Groug luckily was a dirty character. The federation had a file on him that was most descriptive. Another file not quite in the public domain. I had to do some extra-difficult hacking. Having toiled through as many classes as I had, I'd learned to read and memorize fast. Within ten minutes, I had a plan.

If only I could get these dissenting asses to go along with it….

****

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were tied to three chairs on the Depret's Bridge, losing hope.

Groug chuckled evilly.

"I….Groug of Orion have defeated the great James Kirk. As soon as my boarding party reports, I will have control of your ship…..I will enslave you and your crew…."

"What exactly have you done with my crew, if I can ask?"

"My own creation….part Orion Nerve Gas and Terran Anesthesia. Effectively knocking them all out for hours!" More cackling.

Kirk leaned closer to Spock, and spoke softly.

"Any chance of getting out of here?"

"There are always possibilities, Captain. But it is looking bleak…."

"If he pumped the gas in through the vent system, Sick Bay would have been unaffected…."

"Yes, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

"All thirteen of my nurses are in there. Only nine Orions went over there…."

"Bones, meaning no disrespect to your…."

Kirk was interrupted by the Depret's Communications Officer.

"Captain Groug, we are being hailed!"

"By who?"

He paused. "The Enterprise."

McCoy grinned at Jim. "You were saying?"

Groug looked ready to explode. "On screen!"

When the screen flickered to life, the hostages were all relieved to see McCoy was right; Sophie Monroe stood next to the Captain's chair, and various other of the Sick Bay staff were giving hypos to the unconscious Bridge crew.

"Who is this," Groug demanded, shouting something after it that sounded obscene.

Sophie frowned. "Language, sir. I am no one."

"How did you escape the gas?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nope, you aren't getting that either."

"Well, if I don't get something….I will kill these three here, and then I will destroy your ship!"

Sophie looked unconcerned. "I wouldn't recommend that."

"Oh! Why not?"

"Calm down, sir. You're in danger of having another of your 'episodes'."

Groug looked ready to scream more, but stopped. "How do you know of…."

"I know a little of everything, you'll see. Bring in the prisoner!"

A small form was pushed on screen, clearly an Orion child. Green skin, customary Orion clothing, and she was screaming one word….. "Patre! Patre!"

Groug lost color in his face and sank back in his chair. "Dena…."

"Your daughter, sir, and your crew for the three hostages on your ship. A good trade, I think."

Groug nodded weakly, but spoke up. "Please, send her home….at once."

Sophie frowned. "As soon as they are back on board."

Groug nodded again. "Nisha, transport the prisoners back."

"We'll transport your crew back to you at the same time, Captain. As soon as we have everyone back, I'll send your daughter back. I can even ensure she'll have no memory of the event."

Groug straitened himself again. "Your mercy is undeserved."

Sophie looked like she wasn't sure what to do with that. "Uh, yeah….Just make sure I don't regret it."

The channel was closed.

****

Three forms were energizing in the transporter. I sighed a huge sigh of relief. The plan had been a gamble. Several thousand things could have gone wrong, but they didn't. I'd pulled it off. Well, me and Marhay had pulled it off. The others had followed my orders, but not the way I'm sure they would have done for Christine Chapel.

They didn't really like me. There were always questioning glances before an order was addressed. It wasn't just that they didn't like me. They didn't trust me either.

The Captain, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy were finally back on board.

"Status report, Ms. Monroe."

"The ship is in full working order, sir. The only damage was to the warp drive when they cut our power to pump in the nerve gas. The warp drive will be up to full power in thirty minutes. There are no casualties….The tri-ox hypos are beginning to kick in and people are waking up. As you can see."

I pointed to Mr. Kyle, lying on the floor, murmuring in his restful sleep.

"And where is the Orion girl?"

I pulled Marhay up next to me so Kirk could see her, still a faint green tinged.

"That was a clever trick, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

"And the Orion crew?"

"On board the Depret, sleeping off the Hamiilox."

"Hamiilox?"

"It's a drug that when injected in humans works as a stimulant, but acts like a muscle relaxant in Orions."

Kirk nodded and sighed quietly. "You've done a fine job, Ms. Monroe. I will add a commendation for you in my log."

"Thank you, Captain." I remembered the quiet girl next to me. "Oh, and Marhay, too."

I could've sworn I heard Kirk chuckle on his way out. He was followed by Spock, and Marhay left to try and get the rest of the green out. This left me and Dr. McCoy.

"They didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

I knew exactly who he was talking about.

I considered telling him about it all; the hounding about why I was there, the hesitation to follow orders, the mistrust.

"About as much trouble as one could expect, Doctor."

McCoy chuckled. "You know, they didn't care much for Christine when she first came aboard either, but they got over it. With time, they'll trust you, too."

He must have noticed the glum look on my face because he reached out and touched my shoulder. "And hey, if they don't, I'll talk to them."

I grinned at that. "Nah. I think I can handle them."

He turned to leave the Transporter Room. "Thank you, Doctor."

He turned back. "Don't mention it. And please, call me Leonard."


End file.
